Be Careful What You Wish For
by j.curl
Summary: When something goes horribly wrong in a spell involving the Shikon shards, Kagome and Miroku find themselves feeling...well, not themselves. With a better understanding of each other, how can the romance not blossom?
1. One

This idea popped into my head one day, and wanting to do a Kag/Miroku since I read Sandra E's stuff, I decided to be somewhat productive during Winter Break. I have the funny habit of give names to my made up charaters that vaguely explains their role in the story. To save you the trouble, if I remember, I'll put the meaning at the beginning of the story. 

Michi - gateway, pathway

--------------------------------

"Look! A village!" Shippou exclaimed and pointed to the north, in front of them. The sun shone down with watery light in the early morning,as a certain inu-hanyou demanded the group get an early start.

"Feh! Why do you think I was taking us this way?" Inuyasha snapped and bopped him on the head.

"Ow! Kagome...!"

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all shook their heads as the familiar word brought him crashing to the ground.

"Osuwari," Kagome yawned and continued walking in the direction of the village. The rest followed, knowing Inuyasha would catch up as soon as he was able to. Both of the female humans in the group were lethargic, tired from waking so soon.

"It seems that village has an ominous dark cloud hanging over it," Miroku whispered conspiritorily to Sango. She rolled her eyes and let out a huff at him before reaching up to scratch Kirara's chin. He decided to catch up to Kagome who usually just shook her head in amused reproach, the rings on his staff jingling cheerily. He gave her a big smile which she returned tiredly.Miroku put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close to his.

"Kagome-sama, I know it has been tough for you, not having been able to go home for over a month now," he began with sympathy. "And I would like you to know whatever you need, be it a friend to talk to or, perhaps, some male companionship..."

With those words, his hand moved down to caress her backside. He just...he couldn't help himself. It was so...there. Kagome stopped walking, her eyes shadowed by her bangs as she looked at the ground.

"Miroku...," she said softly. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU HENTAI!"

Sango came to the rescue with Hirakotsu, when she perceived the situation.  
Miroku decided to resume his position with Sango, behind Kagome. The view was nice, and he was in no danger of immediate blows. He watched as her teasingly short skirt swayed, following the motion of her hips. He swore he could see a flash of lavender panties, but it could have been a hallucination since purple was his favorite color. After all, Kagome usually wore white panties.

When they reached the village, Kagome stopped the first person she saw.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell us the way to the hut of this village's priestess?" He took in her strange attire and company and pointed to a small hut not unlike Kaede's. By the time they got to the door Inuyasha had caught up, oblivious to the stares of the village people.

"What'd you have to leave me for?" he whined as he took his place at Kagome's side, hands in the sleeves of his haori.

The dark-haired girl didn't answer him, only knocked against the doorjamb and called out a hello. Inuyasha decided that he could forego another sit and left her alone for now. A middle aged woman came to answer dressed in tradtional miko robes.

"Yes?" she queried, bewilderment apparent in her doe-like eyes.

"May we come in and talk? I'd rather not say what I wish in front of so many people." Kagome nodded her head to indicate the large amount of villagers who had gathered to see the strange mix of demon, human and hanyou that had come upon their priestess's doorstep.

"Of course," she answered and moved to the side, allowing them entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So pretty much, that's the story. We were wondering if you had heard rumors, anything like that." Kagome ended. The woman, whose name was Michi, sat back in contemplation. After a few moments, she spoke.

"I have not heard anything of these shards," she said as she shookher head. "But around here there is a band of bat demons that have been attacking the village at night that seem to be very strong. They have already killed seven. Perhaps they posess one of the shards?"

Kagome shook her head. "I forgot to mention, I can sense the shards. If they had any, I would have known by now."

"Well, then I should mention; my predecessor told me of another village about halfway up into the mountains," Michi paused. "It is a village of only monks and mikos...they allow only their kind through the gates. It is the birth-village of Midoriko and houses the same council that chose the shard's last protector. They might have some information."

Kagome brightened."We'll help you with the demon problem tonight, and set out for the village tomorrow."

"That's very kind of you," Michi gave a hesitant smile and looked pointedly toward the young woman's companions. "But they don't allow anyone but those who are trained as mikos and monks through the gate."

"Don't you listen? She already said that Kagome," Inuyasha sneered. Before Kagome could yell at him, Sango stood up, hands on her hips.

"What is with you, Inuyasha? Is it your time of the month or something"  
she shouted. Inuyasha got up and glared at her, then stormed out, tossing aside the flap that covered the doorway. Michi looked stunned at the taiyja's blatant mention of a woman's cycle. Kagome gasped.

"Oh! Oh no!" she got up to follow him mumbling a hurried 'please excuse me' as she left. The rest of the group was left in the hut.

"Sango, you could stay here with Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara, and take care of the demons, while Kagome-sama and I travel up to the village"  
Miroku offered. Sango looked at him warily, but his face was not only innocent, he looked serious as well.

"You better not be up to something, houshi."

"Me?" Miroku batted his black lashes innocently.

----------outside--------------

Kagome caught up to Inuyasha near the edge of the village. His back was to her, but she knew that he realized she was there. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

He stayed where he was and didn't answer. Kagome walked around to speak to him face to face.

"I forgot it was so close to the new moon. I know that's what's making you edgy."

"Feh!" Inuyasha jerked his head to the side. Kagome tried again. Honestly,  
he was such a child sometimes. It wasn't as if she didn't have other things she needed to do. She hadn't even cracked open her geometry book in months. Euclid was most likely hanging his head in shame after her last test. She was pretty sure the only points she got were for effort. Or pity.

"I said I'm sorry already. Let's just go back to Michi's and get some more info on this village in the mountains."

"Alright," he said sullenly and Kagome flashed him a big grin before latching onto his arm as they walked back to the hut.

"It's still a few days off," she said brightly. Inuyasha made an incoherent grumble, which Kagome knew meant that he was feeling better.

As they reached the door, everyone they had left behind came out into the sunlight, squinting their eyes at the sudden change. When Sango explained the plan to everyone, it was met with a less-than-enthusiastic Inuyasha.

"Like I would leave Kagome alone with him!" he snorted.

"Actually, I think it's a good plan," Kagome put in. Inuyasha gave her a look of incredulity. "What? It's a good plan! We can shoot two arrows from one bow this way; you kill the demons to repay Michi for her information,  
and Miroku and I find out some shard info."

"Kagome is right. For once the houshi has a good idea." Sango put in her two cents' worth.

"Hey! I have good ideas all the time!" Miroku argued. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Feh! Your 'good' ideas include groping and hentai thoughts!"

"You insult me!" Miroku crossed his arms, thrust his nose in the air and looked away. Kagome giggled at the mock arguement.

"Okay you guys, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get back to the well! We're coming up on midterm exams soon!"

------------------------

Alright, I didn't do alot of editing because I just wanted it out. All my other stories are on hiatus due to the fact that they're saved on my laptop that I can't turn on for some reason.


	2. Two

Thank you to Reality for the review and the advice.

Kumi - drawing together

------------------------

Kagome sipped a cup of green tea by the fire,letting her hair drywith the dark forest surrounding.

"Miroku," she began. "I think maybe you should teach me a little bit more about how I should act as a priestess." He gave her an odd look so she continued. "I mean, I'm believable for villages and things like that, but trained monks and mikos will know I'm a fake."

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," Miroku agreed.

"First, you must take off your clothes." He also began undressing. Kagome looked at him, incredulous for a moment, before regaining her ability to speak.

"Wha...ah? No! Stop!" she squawked, trying to cover her eyes. He had his top undone and open before starting to laugh hysterically.

"I was joking Kagome. I will teach you in the morning before we set out." She still had a wide eyed look about her, and Miroku remembered that he had begun undressing not only to tease her, but for another purpose as well. "I'm going to bathe in that hot spring. I trust you'll be okay for a half an hour or so?"

Kagome nodded. Her tongue had stuck to the roof of her mouth. Since when did Miroku have such a nice body? Wait, he said something else.

"Huh?"

"I said, unless you wish to join me," the monk smirked. He expected a yell or even the cup to go flying at him, but Kagome just blushed furiously and put her face in her hands.

"If you need some thing, just yell," he added as an afterthought.

-----------------------------------------

Miroku relaxed into the hot water. The stream rose quietly into the night. In his thoughts was Kagome blushing, lashes lowered on her cinnamon-colored eyes, the firelight turning her normally blue-black hair into andreddish-orange halo. He mentally traveled lower, caressing the curve of her breast with his mind's eye, sliding down her hourglass figure until he reached his favorite part of her. Those legs. Those cream-colored legs that went on for days. He wanted to take those legs and wrap them around his hips, or maybe throw them over his shoulders, or...

An earsplitting shriek brought him back to reality. Kagome, he thought and his stomach dropped. Miroku jumped out of the spring and raced toward the sound.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he slid into the clearing. To his surprise, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were all in the clearing as well.

"Hey Bouzu! Get some clothes on!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Sango was looking away, and Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers. Miroku looked down.

"Heh heh...oops," and went to go get said robes.

-----------------------------

Apparently, the fearsome bat demons had been no match for both Tetsusaiga and Hirakotsu. It had taken so little time to finish them off, that the owners of the weapons had jointly decided to accompany Miroku and Kagome and escort them to the other village.

"Good thing we did too," Inuyasha grumbled, referring to Miroku's nakedness. Both Kagome and Sango blushed at that.

"I heard Kagome-sama scream, so I immediately ran to her aid. It is mere coincidence that I was nude at the time."

"Everyone popped out of the bushes suddenly," Kagome admitted, somewhat shamefaced. "It scared me."

Everyone except Inuyasha nodded, and sat in contented silence. Until Shippou voiced his thoughts.

"Why didn't Kagome take a bath with you?" All didn't answer, and Kagome handed him a lollipop to keep his mouth busy.

------------------------------

Miko etiquette training was forgotten the following morning as the shard hunters set out. Everyone was in a good mood save Inuyasha. By this time, Kagome had reminded everyone that the new moon was coming soon, in explanation of his worse-than-normal attitude.

"I feel a barrier of great strength ahead of us," Miroku noted. Forty paces later, Miroku and Kagome kept walking normally, while the rest of the group slammed into the invisible force that allowed the two to pass through unharmed. Inuyasha unleashed Red Tetsusaiga to break it, but Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha! If you try to break the barrier, the monks and mikos of the village might not agree to help us! We'll be back soon enough." Miroku added in a wave of his own and the two continued on their way. Soon the two found themselves at a dark, open wooden gate, the front door of a community surrounded by walls painted red.

Kagome glanced at Miroku, unsure of what to do next, but he simply smiled at her and walked through. She followed a half step behind him. They were immediately met by a young woman who ushered them into a nearby temple of stone set into the mountainside, not even giving Kagome a chance to introduce herself or Miroku to give his obligatory 'Will-you-bear-my-child?' speech/greeting.

The temple was dark, and smelled of sour incense. The air was wet, and cold, and Kagome unconsiously slid her hand into Miroku's, seeking comfort and warmth. The woman lit a small lamp and motioned for them to follow her. Their steps echoed in the long hall, lined with carved statues. They began to ascend a set of stair that wound like a snake, going not only deeper into the mountain, but higher as well. The end of the walk found them in a well-lit room, boxy and lined with bamboo mats. An ancient looking woman sitting in the center, in front of a carved stone bowl filled with mercury. Deep wrinkles were carved in her face, like rivers whittle canyons in the rock.

"Miko," she stated in a gravelly voice. "What is this strange attire you wear? It is indecent for one of your station."

The old woman looked up an Kagome could see that her eyes were clouded white.

"You are debating what lie to tell me," she continued. A flash of apprehension showed on both Miroku's and Kagome's faces. Suddenly, she smiled, showing a mouthful of white, but worn teeth.

"These eyes see more that the outside world. I know you are not from this time, girl. In addition to the purification powers you posess, you also have a limited ability to travel through the ages."

"Yes, that's right..." Kagome admitted with a dry mouth, searching for a name for the crone.

"Kumi. You may call me Kumi."

"This is what people from my time wear when they are my age, Kumi"

"I know what you have come for, and I think I may be able to help you."

"Really? How?" Miroku spoke for the first time.

"Be patient monk and I will explain," Kumi admonished. "There is an old spell of calling. A powerful spell. I need only one shard to work it." Kagome grasped the bottle at her neck which held the few shards in her posession.

"But...But...We just...wanted to know if you had heard of any..."

"No," the wrinkled mouth interrupted. "You want a way to get the shards. I am giving you this way. The shard will be returned unhamed, you have my word as a miko."

Kagome looked at Miroku, who nodded for her to do what the woman said. She slowly opened the bottle and drew out a single shining shard.

"Wait," the harsh voice commanded. She touched the bottle hung around Kagome's neck with a single crooked finger.I glowed softly white for a moment, then faded "I placed a seal on it to keep in from being taken from yourself."

Kagome nodded at the explanation.

"Place the shard in the center of the bowl," Kumi said. "And be silent."

Kagome complied and drew back. The shard floated on the silvery surface, staying directy in the center of the bowl. Kumi began to chant and the shard pulsed, sending thick ripples trough the medium of mercury. Kagome felt the shard's power grow slowly. As it did so, it began to call it's brothers from their current owners.

-------------------------

Naraku's eyes opened as he sat cross-legged. He felt his piece of the Shikon no Tama begin to leave his body from it's place where his heart should have been. He tried to will it to stay in his body, but when it slipped further toward the twilight air, he resorted to a more practical method. His hands covered the spot on his chest and tried to hold it in.

-------------------------------------

Kouga stopped, his cyclone winding down. He looked around uneasily as he felt a strong tug at his legs, right where the shards were. He clapped his hands over his shins to stop, or at least slow the process of what was happening...whatever it was.

--------------------------------------

Kagome's shards began to strain, despite the seal. She wrapped her hand around the glass jar and backed up further...straight into Miroku's waiting hand. She jumped in surprise and bit her tongue, afraid the loud yell would interrupt Kumi's concentration on the spell. She glared at Miroku.

"How can you be so perverted at a time like this?" she hissed. "I wish you knew how it felt to be me when you're like this, or I knew what the heck is going through your head!"

As soon as those words were uttered, the low hum in the room stopped for all of three seconds when it restarted with earthquake-like intensity. A wave of power rippled through the room, knocking over all three occupants.

---------------------------

Kagome was the first to come to. Her vision was blurry and she looked to her left where Miroku had been. Now there was only empty floor space. She looked behind her. No Miroku. To the left. Her....

Her?

She put her hands behind her to lift her body up. One hand touched wood. The other felt leather and the bite of hard beads. It startled her and she looked down to see that the arm supporting her was wrapped ina rosary. She got up and grabbed the heavy bowl of mercury to see her reflection. Her face was not her face. She stared back into the dark eyes of Miroku.

What should have been a high pitched female scream, was a manly yell of terror.

Kagome's body jumped up. And a look of confusion crossed the face as it looked at Miroku's body. She looked down and the same terror-stricken look appeared.

And then there was the high pitched female scream.

"What have you done?" Miroku's body yelled at no one in particular.

"The shard's power was amplified to strengthen the calling power it had so it would attract the other shards. I based it on the fact that you, as the carrier and protector of the Shikon Jewel, can feel it's calling. The shard's power was amplified so greatly, it caught your foolish words as a wish and granted it."

Kumi paused. "You are in each other's bodies."

------------------------------------


	3. Three

I think perhaps, I should dedicate this chapter to you Reality. J

Yori - reliable

-------------------------

"The spell will be temporary. Can you tell me your exact words Kagome?" Surprisingly, Kumi didn't find it unnerving to ask Kagome a question, but have it directed toward Miroku. Kagome, in Miroku's body, sat with the gloved and beaded hand in the grasp of the other and looked up with sad eyes.

"It hurts," the male voice whispered. She turned to face her body and the man that was inside it. "I...I didn't know."

"It doesn't hurt that much, Kagome-sama." A small female hand laid atop the open palm.

"No," Kagome agreed. "But...it's a cold pain."

Miroku used Kagome's other hand to wipe the tears off his own face. It was an odd sensation.

"Kagome, you must tell me your exact words," Kumi repeated. There was sniffling.

"I said 'I wish you knew how it felt to be me when you're like this, or I knew what the heck is going through your head,'" she answered, again with the manly voice and averted her eyes, content to cradle the cursed hand and look at the wall through watery eyes.

"Alright, it seems as though you are in each other's bodies and have access to each other's minds. I think that, with the way your wish was worded, the body will act the same, and do the same things as it normally would, but Kagome would be seeing and feeling everything that happened to Miroku's body and Miroku would be seeing and feeling everything happen to Kagome's body." Kumi paused at the confused look in the cinnamon eyes of Kagome. "You will see Miroku; give me your right hand."

Miroku held out Kagome's hand, marvelling at having such a small, delicate one belonging to him. Kumi deftly made a small cut on a finger with a blade that had previously been concealed. Both Kagome's body and Miroku's body gasped lightly at the sudden twinge of hurt, each holding out their index finger. The finger belonging to Kagome's body had a shallow cut and a single drop of blood. The finger belonging to Miroku's body was unharmed. Both look at that finger in confusion.

"It seems you are able to feel the pain of your real bodies. Miroku can feel the pain of the Kazana when his mind in Kagome's body, and Kagome can feel the cut on her finger though her body is occupied by Miroku. It is like a security for the soul." Kumi let this sink in before she continued.

"I think you may be able to see each other's thoughts and memories as well." The two looked at each other.

"Well? Try it," she added impatiently. Miroku looked down at the green skirt he was wearing, while Kagome chose to close her eyes.

"Tell me what you see," Kumi said softly.

Kagome's voice began quietly as Miroku looked through her memories. "I think...Yes, I'm in your house. S...Souta, your brother, he's watching a box...a T.V.? Wow, they have things like that in your time?" Kagome's mind supplied the right words for him, and what the unfamiliar objects were for.

Kumi cleared her throat.

"Sorry, umm, I'm walking into a room with lots of cabinets, the kitchen. Kagome, you look like your mother. I feel...happy...loved....I think it was the time you had gone back after staying here for a couple months straight."

"Do another," the elderly miko requested.

"It's in our time. Kagome's following Inuyasha in the forest. And...he's with Kikyo..." A tear crept it's way on the cheek of Kagome. "You felt so betrayed, but you still loved him...tried to understand that his first love..." the voice trailed away.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to pry." Kagome interrupted, speaking in the deep voice of Miroku.

"It's alright. I'm you when...when your father died. I can feel myself screaming. I feel so helpless, and there's an ache in my heart." she paused. "But I can't cry, it won't let me...Miroku's body won't let me."

"I have gotten over the grief long ago, Kagome-sama. I need not cry now." Miroku answered. Gods this is horrible; Kagome-sama has access to all my innermost thoughts and feelings.

"I'm going to find a happy one," Kagome continued and after a moment began to speak.

"I'm in the bushes...it's kind of foggy, or steamy. I feel excited, and happy, but a little bit nervous."

Miroku let the long blue-black hair of his new body hide his face. He knew where this was going.

"...parting the bushes...hot spring...me and Sango naked! What! He's just sitting there watching us wash!" Kagome yelled indignantly. "And he's getting aroused by it!"

"Heh heh...umm Kagome-sama?" Wow, Miroku thought, he looked imposing when he was angry.

"Kagome!" Kumi yelled startling her out of her anger. "You cannot hit Miroku while he is in your body! You have his strength now, and could seriously damage him...in your body..."

She looked angry at the lack of words to explain.

"Alright, Kagome, your name will be Kagroku, short for 'Kagome in Miroku's body' and Miroku, your name will be Mirome, short for 'Miroku in Kagome's body' and that will make any explanations clearer."

The two nodded.

"Now then," she continued. "Kagroku, you cannot hit Mirome, because you will damage your own body with Miroku's body's strength. Plus, you will feel the hit as well."

"Oh, okay," Kagome said in comprehension.

"But you better believe I owe you one!" she concluded menacingly

"As much as I wish to study this further, I think you two should be going to bed; it is very late into the night. You will see in time the extent of the spell. I will send for Yori. She will show you to a room."

Kumi got up, leaving the two alone in the room. It was less than a half a minute, but it felt like forever to Kagome. The same woman who brought them inside the temple led them to a small room also within the temple that had two pallets on the floor.

Miroku was surprised to feel his mouth moving. That is, the mouth of Kagome's body, and hear the words,

"You better not lay a hand on me houshi, or I'll tell Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at him oddly.

"It just popped out!" he exclaimed in her own falsetto voice.

"Is that what you think of me, Kagome-sama?" Kagome felt the same sensation as Miroku's body answered of it's own accord. She looked at her own body that now housed a perverted monk.

"Let's just go to sleep, Miroku," she sighed, taking back control.

"Agreed, Kagome-sama."

Both stood facing each other for all of three minutes. "I think we should be on opposite sides, just in case your hands begin to wander on their own," she told Miroku. Her body sighed.

"If you wish Kagome-sama."

--------------------------------

About halfway through the night, Kagome felt herself wake up due to Miroku being a light sleeper. The cause of this was a muffled 'Wow' coming from the opposite side of the room. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust, and then she needed time to understand what she was seeing. Her body was sitting up, had her shirt and bra off, and was...juggling her breasts.

"What are you doing!?"she tried to screech, but it left Miroku's vocal cords a hoarse bellow. Her body stopped in mid-juggle.

"Uh, I was..." Miroku tried to explain, but he was cut off.

"Because I would have helped," was the suggestive remark. Before the confused look could even alight on the face feminine face, Kagome let out a yell.

"You and your dammed perverted mind! Let go of my breasts!"

"Listen Kagome-sama," Miroku told her, still with the bare chest in the air. Kagome tried to concentrate on what was being said, but found she could only sit along for the ride as Miroku's body began reacting to her body's nakedness. She felt blood rushing toward the loins she was now stuck with. She was very aroused....no...his body was very aroused. Kagome struggled for control.

"Put some clothes on! And if you touch me in that way again, I'll cut your..." she gestured toward the lower half of her new body. "...Off!"

--------------------------------

The next morning, before anyone came to the room, Kagome and Miroku sat down for a talk.

"All right, so no telling Inuyasha or Sango or anyone, right? I mean it's only temporary."

"Right," Mirkou answered.

"No deliberately touching of MY body, or your body pays the price, right?"

"Right."

"Well, then anything else you can think of?"

"Nope, not right now!" he chirped.

"Was that my body being excited, or you being excited?" Kagome asked with little anime sweat drops.

"Uh, you...I think," he answered sheepishly.

---------------------------------

Kumi saw them off later on that day. She said that the spell might last for a week or so, and to expect to have some traits of the other person when they finally got their bodies back...at least for a little bit. They walked in silence, the only mishap when Miroku's body groped Kagome's. Kagome's body had reacted with a slap to his face.

"Hey!" Kagome said holding the cheek. "That hurt!"

"I don't know why I slapped you...er...why your hand slapped my face! From what I can see from your memories, you not only like the attention, you like the way it feels!"

Kagome's jaw dropped open in shock and a slight blush managed to creep up onto the masculine cheeks.

"You know that?" she gasped. Miroku nodded affirmation.

"Alright, I kind of like the way it feels. But if you look again, I also think it's degrading and embarassing," Kagome said with a sniff.

"But not as much as you like it," He answered with a smirk. Kagome never noticed how...sexy she looked when she smirked. And then they both had to speak of other things as the barrier, and a white-haired hanyou came into view. Kagome watched her body wave and call out 'We're back!' excitedly.

_How did Miroku act exactly like me? _

"Just lose yourself in my mind," Miroku said in a low falsetto voice, as if answering the question in her mind. Kagome looked at him...at her...with the corner of her eyes, but did what he suggested. She let go of her iron grip on reality, and Miroku's subconsious took back control. She felt like she was being driven in a car; you could see and hear everything, but you weren't in control. It was easier this way; she didn't have to pretend to be Miroku to try to fool everyone. Maybe she would stay like this for the rest of the time she was in Miroku's body.

---------------------------------

I'm hardly editing and it feels odd. Maybe I need a beta.


	4. Four

Thank you to Glenn and Katina Rentholen, Phalon22, Gabreilla Moushigo, Inusgirl, and Reality for reviewing.

-

Night fell, and with it the new moon and dark-haired Inuyasha.

Snatches of the conversation came to Kagome, startling her out of her sleepwalk-like state. Words like bath and hot spring.

"NO!" Kagome took back control as the word ripped from her mouth. Everyone in the group looked at her, even her own body. She realized that Miroku was still letting her subconscious have control or her body.

"Umm, be careful?" she added sheepishly.

Kagome's body and Sango continued to the hot springs. Kagome sat around nervously in the company of Inuyasha. SHe was apprehensive that Miroku would realize what a golden opportunity this was. Shippo and Kirara played together somewhat quietly, sensing the sudden tension radiating off of Miroku's body.

-

Miroku watched as Sango got undressed. He pushed Kagome's subconscious away and took a look at the sight firsthand. Mentally he thanked Buddha as Sango's nude form waded in.

"Hurry up Kagome! And could you hand me the soap for the hair; mine feels greasy." Sango complaints were good natured and joking.

Miroku looked down and realized Kagome's body was still dressed. He took the hem of the shirt of the school uniform and pulled it over his head, then slowly undid the zipper of the skirt. letting it slide down to her feet before stepping out of it.

He wasn't sure at first how to do the bra, fumbling with the front for a moment, but remembered they unhooked in the back. He allowed himself a small inner smile. Kagome's memory had supplied him with that valuable information the other night. He reached behind his back and undid the lacy white thing, reveling in the simple pleasure of the way her breasts bounced as they were released. He cupped them gently then slid his hands down her toned body, trembling fingertips sliding under the waistband of her panties.

He noticed with amusement that they were lavender, his choice, and slid them down her long, long legs. He stood there for a moment, then grabbed the shampoo and made his way into the spring.

"Inuyasha was really worried about you," Sango said, startling him. "He thought Miroku might try something while you were up there alone together."

"No, Miroku was the perfect gentleman," Miroku said with a smile. There was no harm in boosting Sango's image of him, and, coming from Kagome, she might actually believe what he said.

"Really? I thought he would have tried to grope you or something?" Sango reached out for the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a bit in her hand before lathering up.

"Well, yes, he did do that." Miroku found he make a face that was not of his own volition, "It's to be expected."

"What! Did you hit him?"

"Well yes, but I don't know why. I kind of liked it."

Sango stared at Kagome as if she had turned into Naraku, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Don't act like you don't like it too!" Miroku exclaimed, pretending accusation while secretly enjoying the sight of Sango blushing. Her cheeks were the same color as her nipples now.

Warmth shot through him. Miroku looked back into a memory...no, a dream of Kagome's where she had come to the hot springs to bathe alone and he had followed. He had told her the same thing, but in a husky voice. Now he knew that couldn't be a memory. He'd never done anything like that...well not in reality at least.

He couldn't believe she would have such naughty fantasy! And about him no less!

He was reveling in the things Kagome imagined he would do to her when he realized that Sango was getting out of the hot springs.

"Coming, Kagome?"

Miroku let a full-blown grin appear on his face.

"Not yet. I'll come...in a minute," the tone was slightly suggestive. Sango shrugged.

"Well don't be too long or Inuyasha will come looking for you. Or worse, Miroku."

Miroku noddes absently, not even registering the sound of his name.

Sango, and Kagome's dream had given him a hot idea.

-Lemonness-

Miroku waited until Sango left before sliding an experimental finger into the water, down the torso into the thicker wetness housed inside Kagome.

He shuddered, for Kagome's body it was a new and unexplored territory.

For Miroku it was a new sensation.

He was feeling pleasure the way only a woman could. He plunged it in and out and in a slow circular motion. It was somewhat awkward from this angle, as he was used to being face to face with the woman, and not the woman herself, but he managed. Almost unable to control himself, he let out a moan.

He drew his hand up, having a second thought for a brief moment, but it brushed against the pearl of nerves that throbbed just above her wet opening.

He placed the knuckle of his thumb over it, and gasped. Any second thoughts he'd had a moment ago were gone instantly.

He threw his head back with a gasp.

-

Inuyasha watched as Miroku jumped up.

"I...I have to go to the bathroom," he blurted and rushed off.

Damn Miroku! Kagome howled in her thoughts. She could feel the warm waves of pleasure wash over her body.

A certain hardness began to grow between her legs.

Cursing Miroku with every breath she ran faster toward the hot springs.

-

"AHahAh!" Miroku cried out with pleasure. The orgasm hit full force. It seemed a strange, yet heavenly sensation. All the muscles in Kagome's body froze, and weakened at the same time.

-

"Kyaaa!" Kagome cried, falling to the ground in ecstasy. She lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't sure if what she felt was the sensation coming from her own body or Miroku's.

_I hope it was from my own... _

Kagome was shocked at her thoughts. She was even beginning to think like Miroku! Upon arriving into the clearing where the hot spring was, she found Miroku dressing in clean underwear.

"How dare you use my body that way!" Her body leapt a foot in the air and let out a frightened 'eep!'

"Oh Kagome-sama, I know you are in my body, but you need not pretend to spy on yourself to make everything more believable." The tone of humor caused Kagome's anger to rise.

"I'm not!" Yelling was definitely more impressive when you had a man's voice. "You...did something to my body!" She pointed at him, the beads on her hand clacking together softly, hushed by the leather as she trembled in utter...

Utter what? Was she truly angry, or just completely mortified that he had used her body in such a way?

Miroku smiled beatifically. "Ah yes, I am helping your body mature into a woman...how did you know?"

"I could feel it!" Kagome roared.

"That's right. Numi said we would be able to feel the strong emotions and sensations of our other bodies."

"Miroku," she said softly. "Do you remember what the consequences would be for touching my body that way?"

"Hmmm..." Miroku said thoughtfully, then opened Kagome's big eyes wider.

"No! Kagome please! Don't make any rash decisions!"

-

Sango and Inuyasha heard the voices of both Miroku and Kagome in a bloodcurdling yell. They looked at each other and took off in the direction of the noise.

When they got to the hot spring, Miroku was in a fetal position on the ground, while Kagome was gasping in pain. Sango and Inuyasha stood there in confusion.

"What happened!" Sango yelled.

"Did you touch her, Miroku?" Inuyasha's voice was threatening. His teeth were bared in a growl, a habit even the dark moon had not changed.

"No...Inu...Yasha..." Kagome gasped, nearly nude and clad only in her underthings. _It hurts just as much in this body as it does in my own_, he thought. "There...was...a demon...Kazanaa..."

Sango whacked Inuyasha's dark head with her pale bone boomerang. "Stop eyeing her you pervert, and give her her towel."

Inuyasha did so, grumbling.

"Houshi, are you all right?" she asked. The still form groaned.

"It does hurt!"

Sango just looked.

"Yes...wait, what hurts? Your hand? Is it the Kazanaa? Is it growing?" Fear began to overtake her.

"No...I'm ok...in a minute." Kagome gasped. _I'll never make that mistake again!_ She thought. _But I will have to find a new way to punish him if he trys anything like that for the rest of the time we're stuck like this!_

-

Wow, much better! I love my new Beta! A round of applause for Katina Rentholen!


	5. Five

Attention everyone! I have a new fiancé! ….Lady Ambrosine!

Disclaimer: umm yes, I forgot about this thing. I disclaim Inuyasha.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome lay on the ground wrapped in a blanket. She envied Miroku, who was sleeping in her soft, down-filled sleeping bag. The blanket wasn't nearly as comfortable

Damn you Miroku.

The way she figured things, this was his fault anyhow.

She rolled over on her side, and grunted.

Miroku's groin area still ached from earlier, a throbbing pain that refused to go away. Kagome decided to get even with him when he was in his own body again.

Definitely.

But between now and then there had to be something better to do.

To take her mind off of her frustration –and the throbbing pain coming from her crotch- she decided to look through Miroku's memories.

The way she saw it, if he could go through hers to see what she thought about his hands on her derriere then by God, she could go through his to see what he thought about her.

Trying to relax as much as possible, she found her own mind drifting, almost methodically into the darkness behind the lids of her eyes.

She went back to the first time he saw her.

Kagome was shocked to discover he had first seen her nude! For a moment, she was furious with him. But then, she became a little more curious, and allowed the memory to further itself.

She had been bathing in the hot spring and still had a big chunk of the Shikkon jewel. He had heard her, and spied on her.

Had this been the first time that they had met? What about when he had taken her bike and tried to kidnap her?

She felt his excitement at the jewel, and at the prospect of a beautiful woman.

That got Kagome thinking about the women he had been with, and decided to take a peek into his personal life. She didn't really feel guilty about it, but she hoped he wouldn't get the same idea. Someone else seeing what she felt for Inuyasha and his meetings with Kikyo...

God, that would be embarrassing.

Miroku had been with other women. It seemed, that for a Monk who begged so many women to bear his child, he hadn't been with nearly as many women as Kagome might have originally thought.

From what Kagome could reason from his memories, there were six. Perhaps this wasn't such a large number… However, to Kagome, who was still a virgin, it seemed like a considerable amount.

The first had been a geisha he had met. She was beautiful. Her face had been painted in the lead white and her lips in the crimson that was fashionable of the time. Her hair was pulled back in what was called a 'split peach'. Kagome had once been told this hairstyle had been considered pleasing.

Thanks to Miroku's hentai mind, she now knew why. Kagome wished she had simply blocked that part out.

From what Kagome could see, Dai loved Miroku just as much as he loved her. She took him under her wing, turning away customers to teach him about loving a woman. Kagome realized to herself that this might have cost her the place she probably worked so hard to earn in Shimabara district, in the house she shared with the other geisha.

There seemed to be conflict in the 'Shimabara'. Geisha were not there for child raising! They were 'Ladies of the arts', courtesans, entertainers…

Despite this, Dai had taken Miroku in. She taught him everything she knew, and loved him with every part of her she could.

Kagome felt a jealous part of her tug on a heartstring when she saw these memories.

It would have seemed that despite the problems in the 'Shimabara' about having Miroku there that things went along fine for quite a while. Miroku and Dai had been very much in love. It seemed that the love alone was enough for the both of them.

But the Sengoku-Jidai wasn't called the warring states period for nothing.

Kagome's brain was suddenly torn apart by images of fire, and screaming people. Miroku had watched Dai be dragged away by the other warring party.

Even at such a young age of fifteen, he was prepared to fight. Kagome could feel the emotions that had been running through him as he stood up to the tallest, most powerful looking rebel, and threatened to punish them all with a 'fate worse than hell itself', if they didn't return his love, and leave the town alone.

The head of the rebels laughed in Miroku's face, whipping out his sword to the boys face, and informing him that no spoils weren't as useful if they were returned.

"If you are a smart monk-" he snorted, recognizing Miroku's garb, "Then you will leave the prostitute with us, and walk with your life still in tact. Thank your precious Buddha for that."

What Miroku did next might have been considered unforgivable. His body, fueled with anger and hurt, he whipped off the prayer beads and proceeded to suck in the entire group of rebels with his Kazanaa.

Unfortunately, Dai had not been ready for what she had seen. It had been the first time that Miroku had ever used that curse so irresponsibly, and she had been unfortunate enough to see it first hand.

Her fear of Miroku now overrode her fear of the rebels. Her eyes wide with the memory of the rebels crying out, she ran into the surrounding woods.

Miroku never saw her again, but Kagome could feel the pain in his heart. She wanted to ease that pain just a little. She didn't know how she possibly could, but she wanted to.

The ones he met next were in different villages as he wandered along. He was serious when he said he needed any woman to bear him a child. An heir as insurance should he find himself wrapped in his death's windy embrace. For the most part he stayed around long enough to see if they had conceived, but none had. Almost a year later, he met the next love in his life, Suzu.

Suzu was a girl Kagome's age. She caught Miroku's eye because she was like Dai. Kagome didn't find her as attractive as Dai, but apparently Miroku did. She was lovely, but not innocent. From what Kagome could figure, Miroku stayed away from Innocent women. Fiery, brothel girls, farmwomen, quiet, village women, outspoken; he could handle them all. All save the innocents. Innocent he could not handle.

Innocent women came with responsibility, and the need for love and caring. They needed comfort, and assurance that their loves would remain with them.

Miroku couldn't promise that. The only surety in his life was death, and he couldn't saddle such a woman with that.

If Miroku was picky in anything about the women he was with, he made sure they already had the experience of another man.

Suzu, unlike Dai, was a farmwoman with just that kind of experience. Yet she willingly allowed Miroku into her heart, and her home.

Miroku stayed with Suzu for almost a year. She did not give him a child because she was barren. Realizing this early on, Miroku could not bear to part with her. But he realized his duty was to conceive an heir and he had to leave her.

When he came back two months later, she was with another man.

After this slap in the face, he refused to fall into the trap called love ever again. It only caused pain for him, for the women he loved. And why would anyone want to inflict that kind of pain?

Kagome could see in his thoughts that he half-believed perhaps he was cursed in more than one way.

It's not like he could really blame her, Kagome argued to herself. After all, he was the one who left her.

Yet she couldn't help but feel sympathy; she knew what it was like to see someone you loved with another.

The last two were like the three in between Dai and Suzu, women in the villages he stayed in. One night stands with pretty women, who Miroku seemed to know he could never get emotionally attached to.

It was then that Kagome realized that Miroku had not been with another woman since joining with her and InuYasha.

She shook her head softly, and ran her fingers over the smooth beads that were over the cursed hand making whispered clicks as they rubbed against one another. She forced herself back into the present, thinking about those who were sleeping around her.

He admired Sango for her strength. He thought she was beautiful. He could see himself being with her for a long period of time. She wouldn't bear his child willingly, however. Perhaps…

Kagome…

InuYasha meant well.

Miroku never really had male friends his own age, except perhaps for the Tanuki. But Miroku considered him a friend. A friend who needed some serious woman advice.

InuYasha was confused about who he was supposed to be with: Kikyo or…

Kagome…

Shippo was so cute. He loved…

Kagome…

Kagome threw herself out of Miroku's mind. Every thought seemed to lead to her. Like she needed to hear what he thought about her. She found her heart pounding, and Miroku's body trying to relax. It was almost as though his body felt she needed to know what he thought about her.

Almost unwillingly, Kagome found herself back in that part of the monk's mind that was devoted to what he thought of his friends.

Kagome…

Kagome was good. She was one of the more beautiful women he encountered. From the way her black hair shone in the dappled sunlight under thick-leaved trees in summer, to the rosy red of her cheeks in the cold winter, to her long, long legs…

Her legs. In her time, Kagome would say that Mirkou had an obsession with those.

But more than that, she was genuine. She was always there, innocent. And even though Miroku had sworn to himself to stay away from the innocents, He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be thrown into a world not your own and set to a task…

Kagome deserved someone better than InuYasha and his confused feelings.

Miroku looked on her as something to shield, to cherish, like a rare jewel. Which she was… so little of wholesome goodness was left in this time and that's what Kagome was like purity itself.

Sure he had thought about corrupting her a few times… with her long creamy legs, and her smooth silky skin…

Kagome shut the door to that train of thought but it was halfhearted. She almost wanted to see the thing that Miroku wanted from her and to do to her.

She went through memories that they had all made together, but looked at them now through his eyes.

The amused disapproval when InuYasha was sat.

Admiration both when she took up a bow and shot an arrow of power, and when she hadn't cried after seeing InuYasha and Kikyo together again…

Miroku was so tender. All of his lovers looked into his eyes and saw devotion. In that moment, they were all that mattered.

And Kagome couldn't help thinking, help wanting to feel that way too.

00000000000000000000000000

Sorry it took so long folks.


	6. Six

This chapter was harder, with mostly nonsense and random really vital parts. Thanks for reviewing and thanks to my beta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The half-returned feelings of InuYasha that Kagome had so treasured dimmed in her eyes when she felt how Miroku felt when he loved someone. It's what her soul cried out for. She turned onto her side and sighed.

-

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Miroku was not asleep. He had watched Kagome in his body out of the corner of his eye.

Miroku could tell she was awake, but deep in thought. He looked around the campsite; everyone was asleep.

Miroku wondered what she was finding so interesting in his thou….

Wait! She was looking through his memories! That sneaky little…

Well. Two could play that game. He shoved himself in to Kagome's mind, determined to do the same. Perhaps he pushed a little too hard into her mind.

For a moment, there was a total feeling of Chaos. Then a strange feeling, like being pelted with thousands of little stones followed.

Suddenly, Miroku was bombarded with all of the wonders Kagome had in her time! Like a Tidal wave, they fell over him! Images of things like Microwaves, ice machines, buildings that touched the clouds and pierced the sky!

Airplanes! Miroku was astonished! To be able to harness to power of flight with metal! It was unthinkable!

Then again, some things, which had a less than welcome, bit sharply into his mind, as if directly put in his path. Sexual Harassment laws were one of them.

They were a no-go. Didn't they realize that some men just couldn't control their hands?

But all of those…bikinis!

Buddha must have made those just for his ancestors…if he had ancestors in that time.

His excitement was gone as he thought of whether or not his line would continue.

A tendril of Kagome's mind curled about him like a cat trying to comfort someone.

Miroku felt himself being tugged in another direction. The Goshinboku was before him, in all it's former glory, wreathed with the binding knots that were so familiar to him and his station.

Somehow, they looked wrong where they had been placed, but he did not question it.

Staring at the scene before him, he saw a little girl standing in front of the fence of the tree, with her hands clasped together. She was obviously praying, but what for, Miroku was unable to tell.

A woman of undeterminable age came out from behind him, walking through his shoulder and left arm. She approached the little girl, who Miroku now realized to be Kagome, and put her hands together with her.

After a moment, both of them let their arms drop, and the woman gathered the little Kagome in her arms. "Don't worry, Honey. It's just the chicken pox. You had them once too, remember?" she assured her.

Little Kagome shook her head, "Iie, mama."

"Sure you do. Ji-chan stayed home all week and took care of you." She kissed Kagome's forehead.

"'Tousan?" Kagome asked.

Her mother hesitated.

Miroku felt Kagome's heart beat once, hard as he was pulled to another memory.

Miroku was standing in the back of a classroom. His face was to the board, as Kagome hesitated with a math problem. She gritted her teeth as several of her friends whispered back and forth about how much she had fallen behind on her studies since all those sudden 'illnesses'.

'Illnesses?' Miroku wondered, as he was jerked to a scene where Kagome was catching her grandfather as he told someone on the telephone about Kagome's terrible arthritis.

Strange as it was, he felt some sort of humor at how Kagome handled the entire situation. The knowledge came to him that her grandfather was making up illnesses to explain her absence from her time.

For a moment, Miroku wondered how much Kagome missed her time, as he watched her trudge up the stairs to where he assumed her bedroom was. Her shoulders were slumped in an almost miserable way.

He looked through her mind, searching for the way she felt about never being home.

To his surprise, he was suddenly weighted down like someone was trying to suffocate him. He could still breath, but there was a literal weight on his chest that he was unable to measure, or escape.

Standing in Kagome's room, he watched her as she fell face first onto her bed. She was shaking all over, and it took a moment before Miroku realized that she was crying.

She had left her backpack on the floor, allowing the things within to spill out on the floor.

She rolled over on her back, her shirt felling over her slender stomach, showing her bellybutton.

Suddenly, she ripped off the necklace that had the bottle of Shikkon shards, and threw them across the room with all her might.

Miroku stared, as she lay there sobbing over Inu-Yasha. She'd seen him and Kikyo kissing again. This time he hadn't seemed to notice her. To make things worse, he had lied and told her that he hadn't seen the dead Priestess in weeks!

She sobbed for what seemed like forever. But when it was done, she sat up, and looked down at the backpack.

Laying on the very top was just a flower that Shippo had given her to make her feel better.

Suddenly, Kagome seemed to have had a change of heart.

There were things –people- in Sengoku jidai that mattered more than Inu-Yasha and Kikyo.

"Shippo." She whispered.

Miroku felt her heart soften form the pain she had been feeling.

Then a sudden joy entered him, and he couldn't help but smiled with a strange feeling of glee, as he suddenly found himself experiencing a memory with Kagome's mind, where she had been all but flying on InuYasha's back.

For a moment, Miroku was overwhelmed at all the emotions Kagome housed in her small body. And this was only in reference to the time that she had spent here thus far!

He braced and steadied himself mentally as her mind slowed down to allow him a range of leeway.

Suddenly the loud, somewhat irritable voice of InuYasha barked in his head; "get back here Wench!"

His mood suddenly turned black. Not that Miroku didn't like InuYasha, or anything, but the Hanyou had a way of speaking to Kagome that made him want to place several powerful ofuda on his forehead, and led them do their work.

It didn't help his mood to see first hand how InuYasha treated her.

The many things he did and how Kagome forgave him every time. How he spaced out when he doled out measures of caring and love to Kagome, so that they came when she was either giving up hope or getting over him.

The very idea made righteous anger well up inside of the Monk. Kagome's mind didn't like that. It hurled him toward the thoughts Kagome had about Sango.

Miroku supposed that, true to Kagome's personality, he was being pacified. Kagome didn't like conflict in the group and must have decided that he had seen enough to understand.

The first thing Miroku found out was that Sango had a lover –and to his surprise- a female lover, before the attack on her village.

Now, it wasn't that she disliked men. Sango just seemed to have a preference for who ever caught her attention –and heart- best.

Kagome had a word for that in her time. Bisexual. Miroku couldn't wrap his own mind around being attracted to a man, though he knew that it happened. Sango and a Woman, however… He was more than willing to wrap his mind around that idea. Especially if that other woman were Kagome.

Unreasonably, Miroku's arousal in Kagome's body sent her fingers exploring southward. The mind-guiding tendril didn't like that either.

Miroku was pushed toward the space he occupied in Kagome's brain.

Kagome thought he was one of the best-looking men she had ever seen. At least, first hand. She'd seemingly seen plenty of good-looking men on that… box that entertained her family.

But there seemed to be a very special place in her heart for him.

He was the darkness to InuYasha's light, though InuYasha housed a darker spirit. He was the comedic relief of the group and the one she could talk to about things Sango wouldn't understand.

Well, at least Sango wouldn't pretend to understand, but Miroku was good at it and it kept Kagome happy.

Miroku saw Kagome's schemes to get Sango more involved with the monk. He could tell that in some ways she had been disappointed. In other respects, however, she had been kind of happy that the two of them had not gotten together yet.

She was somewhat disappointed that he didn't grope her as often, but she was happy that he was paying more attention to Sango.

Miroku smiled to himself. He hadn't even noticed.

Kagome wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Her soft lips crushed to his warm ones… She thought about his arms around her, wry and gentle as they could be, holding her close. The feel of his body heat mingling with hers.

She had fantasized about him the night they were alone together on their way to see Kumi, first when his shirt was off and then when he came to her rescue, the only scrap of clothing being the guard on his right hand and forearm.

She remembered the fire in his eyes when he came to defend her and it made her shiver. Miroku was surprised that the shiver was half-filled with desire. As was Kagome. She avoided his eyes for the rest of the night, another thing Miroku did not realize.

He wondered…

Could Kagome have a crush on him? She seemed to have loved InuYasha, but the seed was there for something more between the monk and the miko.

Miroku moved carefully so as not to wake Shippo. He walked by his body, 'accidentally' bumping the foot. The eyes shot open and a moment of understanding passed between them.

-

"Were you looking through my memories?" Miroku guessed correctly. He and Kagome were on top of a low hill covered with meadow grasses and flowers, watching for shooting stars. Miroku could see from her memories that she had a special affiliation for stars.

"You were looking through mine too." It had been a question more than an accusation. Kagome continued and Miroku could hear the blush in her voice.

"So I guess I'm too innocent for you, huh?" There was a strange tone embedded in her voice.

That startled Miroku. He hadn't even remembered to look into Kagome's experience with the opposite sex. He did so now and nearly gasped. She hadn't even been kissed.

"And you're older than I thought," she continued.

"Only twenty," he said hastily. "And you're sixteen now."

"I know." Kagome kept her eyes to the night sky. Miroku wished he could know the thoughts she was having now.

"You know Kumi's spell." Once again Miroku was surprised at her swiftly changing thoughts. "Only five words, chanted over and over. Five words between us and destiny."

"What do you mean?" Miroku rumbled.

"Nothing. A plan maybe. A dream." Kagome closed her eyes as her head tilted down, opening them to look at the beaded hand in her lap. "A hope."

A star moved in the sky, with a trail of light behind it.

"Make a wish," Kagome said with some humor. She turned her dark eyes to him.

Miroku blinked at this sudden comment, "Pardon?"

"Make a wish. In my time, if you see a shooting star, it's a god omen, and if you wish on it, your wish will come true." Kagome explained softly.

Miroku thought for a moment. He didn't tell her that he had been taught that shooting stars were bad omens. Instead, he readily chose her belief, and shook his head.

"I already have." He smiled. "It seems the Shikkon no Tama is more reliable, ne?"

"Yes. I suppose that's true." Kagome agreed, sadly. She turned to look at the sky again, and then back at him.

"What did you wish, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at her body that housed the spirit of a lecherous monk.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I have a big paper to write, so it may be a few days before I can get the next chapter out. But hey, at least this one's over 2000 words.


	7. Seven

Holy MF! Look what I found in my email account's -sent mail- folder! Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah!

00

Kagome and Miroku lay among the stars and the night breeze in the grass that had long since cooled and released the afternoon's warmth.

It was odd, Kagome thought, how in just a short time she had come to know Miroku inside and out. It was odd, being so intimate in his mind, like a connection of souls.

Kagome opened her eyes, startled. Is that what they were doing? Sharing souls? She was in Miroku's mind, but was his soul still inhabiting his body? Part of it?

Kagome sighed; a product of twentieth century thinking. Overanalyzation…

Could she share a soul with two other people?

"Kagome," Miroku startled her out of the reverie. He didn't think he could take anymore of that rhythmic chewing of the lips without getting ridiculously aroused. "How long do you think we'll be stuck like this?"

Kagome turned over to see the familiarity of her own eyes looking back at her. She wondered how anything could go back to being the same as before. Now that she really knew him…

"I don't know Miroku. Kumi said it would be temporary…probably because it was only one shard, and just a spell." Kagome fiddled with the rosary beads absently. "She seemed so knowledgeable about what happened…do you think she's seen it before?"

Miroku sat for a moment in thought. "Well, there are spells that can go awry and cause the death of the participants. But we're still alive, so I think Kumi figured we'd be ok."

"I don't know…it seems kind of fishy to me."

"Oi! Bouzu! Do I have to keep watch all night to make sure you don't harass Kagome?" Inuyasha interrupted, storming over. If she had been in her own body, she would have…

Kagome watched as a devious smirk appeared on her former face.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" The already irritated hanyou slammed face first into the ground.

"Whee! That was fun! I don't see why you don't do it more often," Miroku chortled. Kagome looked meaningfully at him and shushed him silently, but violently. He realized what he had alluded to, and gulped. Fortunately Inuyasha was concentrating on escaping Mother Earth's hard and dirty embrace.

"Umm sorry Inuyasha! You just surprised me!" Inuyasha's angry growl was the answer. "Heh he, I'll be going to sleep now!"

Both returned to their respective sleeping places, jumbled thoughts settling until the rising of the sun brought them to the surface once again.

OoOoOoOo

_It was strange, Sango noted, how close Kagome and Miroku seemed to be now. He had tried to grope her only once, then started cursing and getting red in the face. Sango was so startled, she forgot to hit him with Hiraikotsu._

_Inuyasha also noticed the changes when Kagome failed to harp on him to take her back to the well when her supplies from the future began running low. She had stuttered her answer, saying she would rather hunt the shards and didn't need anything at the moment._

Their late night talks continued, and though it was not spoken, so did the treks down each others' memory lanes. On the third night, the familiar cat-like tendril Mirkou had become so used to brought him far back into Kagome's past. A random thought crossed his mind. The oddity that this was also in the future, albeit a future he would not be alive to experience.

OoOoOoOo

"Once upon a time, there was a spider demon who wished to consume the world. He killed good humans and evil demons alike, or enslaving those whose hearts were dark enough. After a while, the spider demon was met by a miko of great power. The demon laughed at her, and called the wind to cut her down. But the miko was not harmed. He sent the snow to steal her soul, but it remained stuck fast to her. Do you know why Kagome?"

A young Kagome shook her head, mesmerized by her grandfather's voice.

"The miko was in love. It had been a secret kept from all, for things like that were not allowed. The strength of her love was more powerful than the tricks that were sent against her. The spider demon saw this and used his cunning to strike down her love while she fought him. When the miko realized this, there was a great explosion of power and she shot the demon with a beam of silver that destroyed his black heart."

"What happened to them, Ji-chan?"

"It is said the miko was stolen away after her love had perished."

"Oh." The child Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Tell me Bunbuku Chagama!"

Her grandfather laughed "That one again? As many times as I tell it, you won't turn into a raccoon."

OoOoOoOo

Miroku wondered what was meant by him being allowed to see this memory. It seemed faded, forgotten. It was somewhat unclear and jerky, the colors not as bright, the background not as defined, the voices hazy. He wondered if Kagome was conscious that she had been told a legend that had sounded suspiciously like their current situation.

00

Now, a new beta...please find me and help. The muse for this story is so dusty with misuse that I'm gonna need some help cleaning it off!


End file.
